Haven Bag
Every player is given their own soon after leaving Incarnam or joining a Nation. It can be used by using its icon amongst the menu icons or by pressing Shift-H. This bag acts as a form of portable storage, housing, and is a core part of the game's market system. The can have several different types of content: goods for sale, plants and trees, decorating furniture, and more. Each player starts with a yellow Merchant Haven-Gem which provides the feature of adding windows and tables for selling items. By adding other Haven-Gems the player can expand their floor with other features. Once a new type of Gem is installed in the bag, the player can set individual permissions for visitors depending on Gem type by accessing their control panel (one of the four default machines). Control panel The control panel provides several different options to customize how accessible your bag is to other players. ; Lock : A locked bag cannot be entered by other players, but they can still buy any items for sale. Note that items selling for a price of 0 are still purchasable. ; Permissions : Denying access to some players will forbid them from walking onto any floors of the forbidden type of Gem. They may not interact with any objects on that type of Gem either (such as harvesting from plants). ; Placing Gems : A can only contain 18 Gems in the total, in a grid of 3 by 3 with two Gems of equal color on each tile. A single Gem will provide floor area of 4 by 4, while a double Gem (i.e. two green Gems on the same tile) will have a floor area of 5 by 5. Having two double Gem areas of the same type next to each other will expand the area to cover the space between, making an 5 by 11 space instead of just 5 by 10. ; Outside appearance : The can have eight different appearances while in a marketplace, but only four in other areas. The appearance of the bag may give other players an indication of what type of content you keep in your bag, and may encourage them to visit bags with certain appearances only. Chest Each Haven Bag has a storage chest in which you can place your items. The owner of the Haven Bag is the only one who can access this chest. Its space can be increased by using Ikiakits, which can be crafted by a Handyman. Selling items using your haven bag Players can add items known as Display Windows to their Haven Bags. Display Windows can hold a number of items depending on the quality of the Display Window. Items placed within a Display Window can be viewed and bought by other players whenever the owner of the Haven Bag is within their Haven Bag. In addition, a player's Haven Bag will remain in the world should they log off or quit Wakfu while within their Haven Bag. This feature allows other players to view and purchase items from the Display Windows of that Haven Bag even while the owner is offline. Video A short tutorial video of the haven bag system. Category:Terminology Category:Interactive Object